


Happy

by Howlingdawn



Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Self-Sacrifice, Whumptober 2020, no spoilers for tonight's ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlingdawn/pseuds/Howlingdawn
Summary: “I guess- I guess this is goodbye,” he managed instead, his voice grating on the lingering coughs.“No,” Cas said instantly, finding himself echoing Dean’s words. “No, don’t say goodbye. I’ll heal you.”(Whumptober Day Eight - "Don't Say Goodbye")
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Jack Kline
Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949191
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Me @ canon: DON'T YOU DARE KILL MY SONS FOR REAL THIS SEASON
> 
> Me writing fic: Murder!!!! :D :D :D

_Don’t say goodbye._

Lying on the ground after the battle, his favorite trench coat soaked in blood, with more of the substance continuing to ooze out of the gash in his leg, the stab wound in his stomach, the hole torn in his shoulder… for a moment, it was all Cas could do to just hear Dean’s final words before they plunged into the chaos.

Little had he known.

No one had paid all that much attention when he had taken the hits. They were fighting to keep themselves alive, and besides, he was an angel. A few cuts had rarely bothered him before. He would just heal them and walk away.

And he still could. He had just enough of his powers left, just enough grace with which to heal his wounds. Using it may mean becoming human, but he would live.

“Cas!”

He lifted his head as Dean ran over, crouching beside him, blocking his view of the others. “Are you all right?” Cas asked, struggling to sit up.

“Am I-” Dean started incredulously, gripping Cas oddly tight as he helped him.

Had he been slightly more lucid, Cas might have realized something was wrong right then and there.

“Dude, I’m not the one who took a knife to the gut,” Dean went on. “You should- should get to healing yourself.”

And this time, there was a break that Cas could never miss. Dean Winchester didn’t _break_. Not after a successful battle. Not if-

He was still holding Cas. Clutching him. Tightly. Too tightly.

_Jack._

Sam had been fine the last time Cas saw him, but Jack- it would’ve taken everything the Nephilim had to defeat him.

“Jack,” Cas rasped, pushing Dean aside.

Not far off, Sam knelt beside him, Jack lying sprawled out on the floor, a massive burn stretching across his chest.

_No._

_Not him._

_Not again._

Ignoring his wounds, Cas pushed himself to his feet. Dean helped, silent, the first tears slipping out to paint a path through the blood on his cheeks.

Even with the help, Cas had just enough strength to make it to Jack, collapsing at his side. Jack smiled up at him, eyes already bleary with that ultimate exhaustion. “I did it,” he said weakly. Proudly. “We won.”

The victory felt hollow. How could it be anything more, watching their kid die at Chuck’s hand yet again?

Cas forced a smile anyway. “You did it.”

Jack’s response was drowned out by a coughing fit. “I guess- I guess this is goodbye,” he managed instead, his voice grating on the lingering coughs.

“No,” Cas said instantly, finding himself echoing Dean’s words. “No, don’t say goodbye. I’ll heal you.”

The words slipped out without thought or plan, but Cas knew he would. He wouldn’t fail. He couldn’t fail.

He couldn’t lose Jack again.

Dean grabbed his shoulder. “Are you strong enough?” he whispered.

“For Jack? Yes.”

Dean scrambled, trying to pull him back, hearing the words that went unsaid, but Cas clung to Jack’s shoulder, holding one hand over the burn, refusing to be moved. He closed his eyes, drawing on every remaining ounce of grace he possessed, reaching deep within himself to find more strength than he had ever known he’d had, and, ignoring his pain, ignoring Dean’s continued attempts to pull him back, he poured all of it into Jack.

He could feel Jack fighting him. Fighting to save him. But even weak as he was, there was no question in his mind of which of them needed to live, and no part of him that would let the reverse become reality.

When he collapsed, the feel of Dean’s hands catching him, the sound of his voice begging him to hold on seeming far off in the distance, he had no regrets.

Jack would live. Dean would live. Sam would live. It would’ve been nice to live with them, but all things considered…

He was happy.

He had just enough strength left to lift his hand to Jack’s cheek, brushing away his tears, his thumb leaving a streak of blood behind.

Then, with his smile no longer forced, he closed his eyes and let the Empty take him.


End file.
